warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rest
} | name = Rest & Rage | gameimage = RestRageIcon.png | cardimage = RestRage.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 25 | description = In Night Form targets are put to sleep. In Day Form targets become more vulnerable to damage. | special = |-|Rest= style="width:100%; font-size: 14px;" - style="border-bottom:1px solid white;" Rest Strength:'''N/A - style="border-bottom:1px solid white;" Duration:10 / 14 / 18 / 22 s - style="border-bottom:1px solid white;" Range:1 / 3 / 3 / 5 m (area radius) 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 m (cast range) - 'Misc'80% / 70% / 60% / 50% (wakeup health threshold) } |-|Rage= style="width:100%; font-size: 14px;" - style="border-bottom:1px solid white;" '''Rage Strength:'''20% / 30% / 40% / 50% (damage vulnerability) 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% (enemy speed bonus) - style="border-bottom:1px solid white;" Duration:10 / 14 / 18 / 22 s - Range:1 / 3 / 3 / 5 m (area radius) 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 m (cast range) } | info = *Equinox hypnotizes a target up to '''20 / 30 / 40 / 50 meters away. Enemies within 1 / 3 / 3 / 5 meters are also affected. This lasts 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 seconds. *Night Equinox lulls enemies into sleep, Day Equinox spurs them into hyperactivity. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Cast range and targeted area radius are affected by Ability Range. |-|Night Form= Night form *Affected enemies are forced to sleep. They automatically wake up when the duration expires or their health reaches 80% / 70% / 60% / 50% of their current values. **Wakeup health threshold is not affected by Ability Strength. *Sleeping enemies are: **Open to Melee Finisher attack prompts (default ); **Susceptible to Stealth Damage Multipliers; **Visually tethered to the ground by energy threads; **Ragdolled in a sleeping posture when dealt damage; **Cannot recover from stagger, knockdown, and ragdoll effects until they wake. *Enemies retain their current alertness state on cast (i.e., unaware enemies put to sleep will remain unaware for this duration, while alerted enemies will remain alert). Enemies under the effects of Rest will always be susceptible to melee finishers and stealth damage multipliers; however, affected enemies that were previously alerted will not grant Stealth Kill Affinity Bonuses. *Energy threads will visually strike enemies in the targeted area to indicate affected targets. |-|Day Form= Day form *Affected enemies are enraged. They receive 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% increased damage from all sources, and 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% movement speed and attack speed bonuses. **Damage vulnerability and enemy speed bonus are affected by Ability Strength. **The damage vulnerability adds multiplicatively to the original damage the affected enemy would receive (e.g., with a maxed , an enemy that would receive 250 damage will be dealt (1 + 0.5 1.3)|mt=y}} damage under the effects of a rank-3 Rage). *Casting Rage while Provoke is active will increase the percentage of damage vulnerability. *Enraged enemies visually emit a ribbon of energy and energy particles. *Energy threads will visually emit from Day Equinox to strike enemies in the targeted area. *Rest and Rage's sleep and enrage effects can overlap on targets already affected by either version of the ability. *Recasting on the same target will not refresh Rest or Rage effects; however, unaffected enemies can be acquired within the targeted area. | augment = | tips = *Rest can be used for crowd control by using it on a large group of enemies, doing this will let you use stealth attacks on them while they are affected. *Rage can be used make Maim more effective by having the aura of damage do more and acquire more charge for a more powerful release. *It is possible to activate stealth kill affinity bonuses on enemies using low-damage automatic weapons (ex. ) by casting Rest on an unaware enemy. Affected enemies can then be shot repeatedly and then killed without changing their unaware state, allowing for the affinity multiplier to activate. *When combined with awareness of nearby enemies and sufficient duration on the ability, Rest can be paired with to great effect. Casting the ability on otherwise-hard-to-kill enemies -- single targets, or small-to-medium-sized groups -- opens them up to stealth attacks and finisher moves. The mod itself does guaranteed "Lethal Damage" on a successful finisher animation, which means if you perform the animation, the enemy dies, guaranteed. **''Note that this combination is only effective if the targeted enemies are actually vulnerable to stealth finishers. Some enemies, (such as certain infested units or robotic enemies), are either frequently troublesome to target with a finisher move (due to hitbox detection issues) -- such as the Infested Ancients -- or they are completely immune to finisher moves at the time of this writing (U18.1.4), because they do not trigger the finisher prompts.'' ***Units which are immune to stealth finishers are -- Rollers, all Regulator variants, all Osprey variants (including Mutalist Ospreys), Security Cameras, Corpus Turrets, Orokin Drones, and all Sentient enemies. **Except for the enemies immune to stealth finishers listed above, this combination works against all enemies, regardless of their alertness level prior to becoming a target of Rest. **Note that mods which affect melee attack-speed will also affect the speed of Finisher animations, so using attack-speed mods in conjunction with -- rather than just using damage mods -- is advised. (If your strategy is to consistently kill with stealth finishers, it doesn't really matter how much damage your normal attacks would otherwise do.) | max = | bugs = }} See Also * de:Ruhe & Rage es:Descansar & Enfurecer ru:Покой И Ярость fr:Obnubilation & Fulmination Category:Equinox Category:Update 17 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Stealth Abilities